Un camino mezclado
by Ani strife
Summary: viejos diseñadores de videojuegos regresan, una gran cantidad de avatares que ya no tienen dueño toman vida propia y comienzan a destruir los mundos de los juegos, pero 200 personas son reclutadas y encerradas en un juego llamado multivers online para descubrir la verrdad tras el conflicto lograra kirito evitar una nueva amenaza o sucumbira en el camino
1. prologo

Un camino mezclado

Las improbabilidades de que un juego de comienzos del siglo 21 se mezclara con el sistema de inmersión total, claro no apropósito, pero que tal si hay más que un conjunto de avatares causando estragos en otros juegos, los secretos de los diseñadores de antaño así como su reciente reaparición con un extraño juego llamado multiverso online, donde el jugador regresaba al avatar más antiguo registrado, con todas sus habilidades restauradas, como se esto, sencillo ya que formo parte de ellos de las 200 personas atrapadas en este juego, de donde no podremos salir hasta descubrir el secreto detrás de la reaparición de Tetsuya Nomura y Andre Withe, jamas crei tener que ocupar de nuevo mi avatar de Sword Art Online, jamas crei que viviría el infierno de nuevo.


	2. reclutamiento

Reclutamiento

Una simple mañana todo cambio en Alfenheim sin ningún problema hasta que una cantidad enorme de avatares extraños aparecieron por todo el territorio causando estragos, destruyendo todo a su paso, parecía salidos de lo más antiguo de los sistemas, incluido los sistemas de consolas, era realmente extraño ver a una especie de soldados que no emitían palabra atacar un lugar lleno de personas que poseían armas y, capacitados con magia que no realizaba ni un rasguño a esos avatares; lo más extraño aun fue lo que sucedió después de la llegada de esos seres, otros mucho mayores parecían salidos de una tierra parecida a la de SAO, empezaron a atacar a las armaduras andantes; tome a asuna y solo dije - sal de aquí- dicho esto y ver como asuna salía me uní a la batalla de lado de los que parecían de mi bando contra los guerreros.

Una cruel batalla que termino con la ciudad principal de Alfenheim en ruinas daño que tardaría una eternidad en reparar, uno de los avatares que quedaron tirados después de la batalla de los que parecían salidos de una novela de ciencia ficción se levantó y me apunto con su rifle;- estas de parte del covenat- dijo rápidamente, el covenat eso era algo que hace mucho que no escuchaba y en ese momento caí en cuenta que tipo de avatar era, existía un juego llamado Halo que sus servidores habían sido clausurados a mediados del 2014, después de la salida del último de sus juegos, debido a que se habían vuelto obsoletos y la compañía entro en crisis; -responde volvió a decir el avatar-; no pertenezco al covenat- dije tajantemente, el avatar a lado mío extendió su mano ayudando a levantar al súper soldado. ¿Pero porque atacaste a este mundo?- pregunto el avatar que viéndolo de cerca parecía salido de los antiguos multijugadores en línea.

-yo no ataque a nadie, ayude a que salieran de aquí, los que atacaron eran de un grupo antiguo llamado los reclamadores dedicados a tomar otros mapas antes que los jugadores con armaduras de alíen- explicaba el sujeto,- lamentablemente el joven de aquí que deduzco ha de ser el legendario Kirito me derribo; antes de que pudiera decir algo se presentó cortándome las ganas de reprochar el acto, mi nombre es james plot, ex jugador de halo y atrapado en mi avatar después del intento fallido de virtualizar a una persona a un juego, comento james mientras veía extrañado el tipo de equipo que tenía el avatar, costaba de una armadura blanca con detalles en rojo un escudo grabado con un fénix un casco así como un rifle, un clásico ejemplo de lo que encontraría uno en este tipo de juegos; - mi nombre es Iván Sandoval, soy uno de los pocos que lograron adaptar el juego de edén eternal a uno de inmersión total, comento el joven, mi nombre es Kirito ex jugador de Sao, Iván extendió su mano, -quiero darte la bienvenida al grupo de 200 personas que están buscando una explicación a estos errores en los juegos- solo me limite a apretar su mano y pensaba que me había metido en el problema más grande de la vida.


End file.
